Demon Has a Leather Flavor
by BellowedBlackDarkness
Summary: Sephiroth is the new king for the demon world, and the part about becoming king is that you get to choose your mate. But what happens if the mate you choose is a firey Blonde with a anger problem? SephxCloud  WARNING: MPREG AND LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

**Demon Has A Leather Flavor**

The chiming echoes of falling water drops was enough to wake Sephiroth from his empty sleep. Although demons didn't require sleep, it was a luxury to have. Especially from a hard day of training, but much to Sephiroth's dismay, he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. Knowing that, tomorrow, he was going to take his father's crown and choose his mate. Sephiroth sat up, and ran his hands through his sliver mane, trying to rub out the memory from the night before on his 26th birthday.

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Sephiroth," His father addressed him. Just minutes before, he called a family meeting. Like a classical meeting, Sephiroth, his mother, and his father gathered around their round dining table for a discussion that wanted to be avoided by each of them._

_ "You know what this day means don't you?" His father continued, keeping his usual cold expression._

_ "Today marks the day I take over the castle and crown…" Sephiroth said returning his father's cold expression._

_ Unfazed, his mother continued Sephiroth's sentence, "And choose your mate."_

_Silence was shared acrossed the dining table. His mother's delicate face clouded with worry and sadness, while his father was surprisingly quiet and stalwart as earth itself._

_ After minutes of dead silence, Sephiroth's mother broke. "For heaven's sake, it's not a funeral! It's the start of the new rule over demons. Not some depressing sob-story!" Sephiroth's mother blurted out with visible signs of frustration,_

_ "Lucrecia, calm down." Sephiroth's father sighed,_

_ "I will not join your sad choir of dead silence, Vincent." Lucrecia muttered darkly, earning a look of surprise from Vincent._

_ "We all knew this day was coming. Hell, we've told Sephiroth from the day he was born this was going to happen. Two days from today, you and me are leaving this castle, and Sephiroth will rule. That's a fact. So why is it so depressing now?" Lucrecia continued on,_

_ ".…" Sephiroth got up from his chair, not wanting to hear anymore. Apparently his mother feeling the same way, walked in the opposite direction leaving Vincent all alone at the table._

_ "Heh. Well, this went smoothly." Vincent mumbled as he layed his head down on the table._

_**~Flashback Ends~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Demon Has a Leather Flavor**_

Sephiroth slowly walked on the sidewalk near the castle's emerald green field behind the castle. This is where new recruits trained endlessly for the Demon army, at least until they passed the physical test. Then they would truly be a SOLDER. Sephiroth took in a deep breath. He always went here to sort out his thoughts while watching petty newbies fighting amongst themselves, or training on their set battle courses. But today Sephiroth had no time to watch the trainee SOLIDERS bicker about their classes or newbie missions, he had a lot to think about. Yesterday night, his parents gave Sephiroth the crown, and then left without a single word the next morning. Leaving Sephiroth alone to rule the kingdom, at least he knew how to rule a kingdom. Demon parents are sure cold aren't they?

"Don't you **EVER** question me again!" Boomed an angry voice. Although it was somewhat drowned out by the sounds of talking and fighting, where Sephiroth was standing it sounded like a car crash. He quickly looked around to see what in the hell just assaulted his ear drums.

On the near-by field, Sephiroth gazed at beautiful blonde haired man who stood above a younger man. His heaving sword sheathed out at the man under him, the cutting edge resting on the man's jugular. Sapphire oceans waging wars in the blonde's rage filled eyes making him seem invincible. Obviously he was a trainer, and the man under him was too. Question was, what happened?

"I-I'm sorry, Cloud. I w-w-won't question you again…" swallowed the younger man nervously,

Cloud, huh? Interesting.

"I think I know how fight. I don't need **you** of all people schooling me on fighting." Cloud sneered darkly.

At that moment, Sephiroth felt something click in his body. A sudden want, no, **NEED** for the blonde man. Sephiroth's whole thought process quickly routed around Cloud. He had found his mate. But Sephiroth had to test him first, to ensure Cloud was his.

"Oh really? Let me test you on that." Sephiroth interrupted as he slowly walked up to the blonde,

Cloud turned to face the stupid ass person who interrupted him, just to see Sephiroth standing a safe distance from him. "Humph. The King of Demons huh? What do I owe to this…" Cloud mumbled as he released the man below him, giving him a dark look before continuing his sentence, "…Interruption?"

Ooooh, did Sephiroth just catch a hint of hate in that sentence?

"I merely wanted to test your fighting skills, that's all." Sephiroth responded cooly, unfazed by Cloud's disrespect.

"Hm. What do I get if I win?"

A devilish grin creased across Sephiroth's face, "Hmmm…How about your freedom?"

Cloud's eyes widened in shock, he knew exactly what Sephiroth meant. Cloud heard chatter between other SOLDIERS the other day about the 'handsome' Sephiroth looking for a demon mate. Cloud would have never guessed Sephiroth had his eyes on him. I guess he liked things rough and mean. Cloud shuttered at that last thought.

"I accept." Although Cloud really didn't want to fight, he had no choice. If he would've said no, he would've been snickered and laughed at for being a coward and stripped of his SOIDLER status. Damn…no way out of this.

"Let's get started." Sephiroth said devilishly as he unsheathed his long katana raising it threatenly at Cloud. Sephiroth wasn't going to hurt his little rain Cloud. Just knock him down and out so he could claim his prize.

"Bring. It. On." Cloud grinned before lashing his sword in Sephiroth's direction.

Cloud dashed towards Sephiroth so quickly he looked like a flash of yellow fury. He jumped above Sephiroth, raising his sword above his head to hammer Sephiroth into the ground with his giant sword. Cloud struck. But much to Cloud's surprise, Sephiroth didn't budge. He simply raised his sword up to defend against Cloud's attack. If Sephiroth could withstand that attack, Cloud was screwed. No pun intended either. Catching Cloud off guard, Sephiroth drove his fist into Cloud's stomach, sending him flying in the opposite direction. Cloud landed with a thud on the rock-hard earth,

"Damn, that hurt." Cloud grunted as he got up,

"It would be so much easier if you gave up."

"Hell. No." Cloud spat,

Cloud dashed at Sephiroth again, this time with a different plan in mind. He raised his sword at Sephiroth for a 'frontal' attack, but before he made contact with Sephiroth's face Cloud disappeared and reappeared behind Sephiroth. Landing a bone-breaking blow to Sephiroth's shoulder blade. Sephiroth quickly turn around giving Cloud a blow to his hip, handicapping Cloud. Blood instantly gushed from the deep indent in Cloud's leg.

"F-Fuck!" Cloud screamed in pain as he landed once again on the ground,

"That didn't take too long. From the looks of it," Sephiroth bent down in front of Cloud, holding Cloud's chin between his thumb and index finger, raising up Cloud's face to his. "It looks like I win." Sephiroth said softly as he looked over Cloud's anger filled face,

"Fuck you." Cloud whimpered from the pain in his hip,

"Oh believe me, it will be the other way around…" Sephiroth soothed ending his sentence with a heated kiss.

Cloud was shocked by the sudden kiss, he defiantly wasn't expecting this…F-Fuck…Sephiroth was a good kisser…Cloud's eye's fluttered shut, giving up to the overwhelming pleasure. Cloud soon found himself melting into the kiss, and eventually was kissing Sephiroth back. After a battle of tongues, Sephiroth gained dominance over Cloud. Exploring the newly earned warm cavern, he soon broke his lip lock with Cloud. Gaining much needed air, but even with oxygen, Cloud was feeling light-headed and dizzy.

"Sorry, but I rather not hear fussing on our way home." Sephiroth said evily,

Mother fucker, did he use sleeping magic on me?

If looks could kill, Sephiroth would be dying a very slow and painful death right now. But before Cloud could issue his death threats, he blacked out, overwhelmed by the amount of sleeping magic.

"My poor little rain Cloud…" Sephiroth said lovely as he picked up Cloud bridal style.

As Sephiroth walked over to the castle, he noticed that no one had even witnessed nor cared about his and Cloud's fight. They probably didn't even notice them there. They were all training and bickering amongst themselves. That was easier Sephiroth, now no one know(except the young man who was nearly murdered by Cloud) about Sephiroth's 'little' abduction mission.

"Heh, life is good." Sephiroth muttered to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Demon Has a Leather Flavor**_

Cloud awoke strangely comfortable. He could feel warm silk surrounding him, and he was on a super-comfy bed…and something else. Something touching his leg…? Cloud looked up and was shocked beyond belief at what he saw; Sephiroth was on the bed in between Cloud's legs wrapping his thigh wound with a cloth…and Cloud was only wearing his boxers.

"S-Sephiroth?" Cloud gasped, his face flushed red,

"Oh, you're awake. Hello my sweet." Sephiroth chimed lovely,

"…W-What are you doing…?"

"Not anything bad. I'm just helping my little rain Cloud, that's all. Unless you want me to do something bad…" Sephiroth said seductively with a devilish glint in his acidic green eyes,

Cloud quickly looked away from Sephiroth, hoping to crush the part of him that looked forward to what Sephiroth was planning. While Sephiroth was finishing rapping up his hip, Cloud took the time to study the room he was in. The walls were blood red, with swirl-like designs carved on the top and bottom walls, while the floors were black. Showing the same unique patterns except all around the edges, and the bed he was on was HUGE. It had black silk covers and of course a matching bed to go with the walls. To top it all off, there were huge flowing black and red curtains. It looked like a gothic vampire lived here, not a pampered fucktard of a demon.

"Sephiroth, where are we?"

"This, my little rain Cloud, is our room."

"…."

Cloud didn't know if he should be extremely pissed at Sephiroth's nickname for Cloud, or be sad that he now lives with a tasteless fuckhead. After that thought, yesterday's past events finally registered in Cloud's brain. Shit…he lost the fight…and he was now owned by a perverted devil and he couldn't do a thing about it.

"Done." Sephiroth sighed, breaking Cloud's trance.

"I can't believe I lost to…" Cloud quickly looked over Sephiroth before continuing, "**you."**

"What brought that up?"

"The sudden realization that I live with a pervy asshole."

Sephiroth frowned, "I would remember where I was before making comments, I could do anything to you right now." Sephiroth whispered seductively in Cloud's ear.

Cloud had completely forgotten that Sephiroth was in between his legs, and he forgot how weak and vulnerable he was. Sephiroth violently rammed his hands on the opposite sides of Cloud, caging Cloud almost completely underneath Sephiroth. Cloud struggled to push Sephiroth off of him, but to no avail. He was much stronger than Cloud. Upon seeing Cloud struggle underneath him made Sephiroth all the more harder, urging him to continue. Sephiroth pressed himself closer to Cloud, making Cloud look to the side. Cloud could feel Sephiroth's hard erection against his own, adding to the pleasure. Driving Sephiroth mad with lust. Sephiroth started passionately trailing kisses selfishly down his neck, leaving what felt like to Cloud a trail of fire going down his neck. Finally Sephiroth reached collar bone, where he started nibbling at the sensitive flesh, earning a pleasured moan from his mate.

"P-Please Sephiroth….don't….stop…" Cloud panted, pleasure clearly clouding over his eyes,

"Don't stop? Fine by me." Sephiroth grinned, fully knowing what Cloud actually meant,

"No! P-Please stop!"

Although pleasure told him differently, Cloud had to get out of this situation and fast. He wouldn't give Sephiroth the satisfaction of claiming Cloud fully his, Cloud just couldn't accept this all in one day.

"_Think, think ,think ,think ,think ,think, Cloud!" _He mentally yelled at himself until he finally thought up a perfect excuse, "_Wait!I got it! I. Am. A. Fucking. Genius!" _

As Sephiroth was about to take off Cloud's boxers, Cloud pushed his hands away.

"U-Um…Have you heard of the term, "Marriage before sex"? Cloud asked nervously, hoping it was enough to keep his virginity safe…for now.

Sephiroth stopped, and looked over Cloud's facial expression with a confused look on his own face. Cloud could tell he had completely caught Sephiroth off guard.

"What?"

"Marriage. Before. Sex." Cloud poked Sephiroth in the forehead with every word,

Noticing Cloud's unusual behavior, Sephiroth eyed Cloud suspiciously. Catching the rift Cloud was sending to him.

"Fine." Sephiroth sighed before getting up from the bed, allowing Cloud to get up from his prison. "I'll arrange the wedding this week," Sephiroth gave Cloud a seductive sneer, "So I can claim you sooner."

"…..Shit…."

"You didn't think you'd get out of it so easily did you?" Sephiroth chuckled as he started towards the door. Right after he closed the door, Cloud heard a clicking noise, knowing fully well what that was.

"He fucking locked me in…" Cloud muttered, clearly frustrated. What kind of monsters made that piece of work? Cloud yawned, exhausted from the day's unexpected events. He slowly drifted off to sleep, thinking about…the wedding. Fuck…Cloud's anger had gotten himself in this mess. But how was he supposed to know a perverted, horny as hell, asshole was lurking about? It all happened so fast, Cloud could barely grasp it. Cloud curled up in a ball on giant bed, shutting all of his thoughts, he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Demon Has a Leather Flavor_

"Wake sleepy head~! "Chimed an unknown person above Cloud's bed. Whoever it was, it wasn't anyone Cloud knew and Cloud was too tired to care a rat's ass.

"HEY, I TOLD YOU TO WAKE THE HELL UP!" Boomed the unknown person's voice right in Cloud's ears.

"UNF." Groaned Cloud as he lazily sat up, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Cloud growled ferociously at the men staring at him,

"Good going, Kadaj. You made Sephy's bride-to-be mad." Yazoo chuckled,

"Shut the fuck up, Yazoo."

"Hey, come on guys. Sephiroth told us to get him ready. He's gonna be mad if he's late…" Loz shyly added,

"For what?" Cloud grumbled._ 'These people are more retarded than fucktard himself, and they look a lot like Sephiroth too_.'

"Your gown fitting, stupid. Ya know, for your wedding?" Kadaj mumbled, rolling his eyes at Cloud, which pissed off Cloud even more. '_I wonder if Sephiroth would get pissed if I cut Kadaj's face off….' _

"Erm, well it's about time we introduced ourselves. I'm Yazoo, the shy one is Loz, and if you haven't figured it out yet the moron is Kadaj. We're Sephiroth's brothers."

"WHAT?" Loz had to hold back Kadaj as he fought desperately to escape so he could strangle Yazoo, who just chuckled at Kadaj's reaction.

"I didn't know Sephiroth had brothers." Mumbled Cloud. '_I don't know anything about Sephiroth…I wonder if he knows anything about me…'_

"Anyways, back to Cloud…" Yazoo took Cloud's chin in between his index finger and his thumb, turning Cloud face side to side to look over Cloud's features. "Sephiroth has good taste. I wonder how he managed to get this one."

"W-what are you doing?"

"What kind of demon are you? Sephiroth says you wield a huge sword, so you can't be a human…" Yazoo continued. If Cloud didn't know better, he would say that he heard a glint of suspicion from Yazoo…He couldn't know could he?

"That's none of your business." Cloud muttered darkly, slapping Yazoo's hand away.

"HEY, GUYS! Quit flirtin' with Cloud and let's get him to the dress designer." Kadaj mumbled as he started walking out of Cloud and Sephiroth's room.

"Whatever. There's no way in hell Sephiroth is gonna get me in a wedding…_dress…_" Cloud hissed venomously,

"Maybe a kimono?" Loz nervously suggested , hoping not to upset Cloud.

"Would you rather go naked? Cause I'm sure Sephiroth wouldn't mind." Kadaj chuckled evilly, earning a look of disgust from Cloud.

"I don't even want to marry the guy!"

"Actually I'm surprised he decided to get married. Last time we had a heart-to-heart conversation, he told us that he wanted nothing to do with the throne." Loz said looking at his feet. Cloud was starting to wonder if this guy was a child or a man. But what surprised Cloud was the fact Sephiroth never wanted the crown in the first place…

"Maybe a certain blued eyed blonde changed his mind." Kadaj snickered,

"Shut the fuck up, Kadaj." Cloud growled, why are Sephiroth's brothers so annoying?

"Are we going to go to Cloud's appointment or are we gonna flirt with each other?" Kadaj grumbled, totally ignoring Cloud's death glares.

"Alright let's go." Yazoo sighed impatiently,

___**Three hours later~**_

"Bye, guys." Cloud mumbled as he flopped face-first into his bed, exhausted from trying on so many Kimonos.

"Bye Cloud. Hope to see ya soon!" Loz said cheerfully as Yazoo and Kadaj left without him.

"HEY!" Loz shouted as he finally closed Cloud's door and rushed after his brothers.

"Moron." Cloud chuckled into his bed. As Cloud got up to get his night-clothes on, he remembered about the wedding kimono that the gown designer **FINALLY** decided on. _' I wonder what Sephiroth would say when he sees the kimono…'_

'_Wait, why the fuck do I care?'_ Cloud mentally cursed himself as laid back down on his bed, although he knew that he really didn't feel that way...he really didn't want to believe it.

"I'm back." Sephiroth sighed as he walked through the door, exhaustion clearly showing on his face.

"Where were you all day?" Cloud mumbled back at Sephiroth,

"I thought I told you yesterday, my little rain Cloud, I was making the arrangements for our wedding." Sephiroth said cheerfully as he walked over to their bed,

"DON'T CALL ME 'YOUR LITTLE RAIN CLOUD'."

"Sassy more than usual today are we?"

"I'm exhausted from today," Cloud glared at Sephiroth, "And it's all thanks to all to your idiot brothers."

"Awww," Sephiroth said sympathetically as he sat on the other side of the bed, "Want me to make it better?" Much to Cloud's surprise, Sephiroth took Cloud from his resting place onto Sephiroth's lap, caging Cloud's sides with his legs.-basiclly, Cloud was trapped in between Sephiroth's legs.

"Uhn! S-stop, you pervert!" Cloud struggled to break free from Sephiroth's death trap.

"Why? You might as well not resist, I **will** have you soon, whether it's consensual or not."

"Y-you're gonna…r-rape me? You sick bastard! Drop dead!" Cloud hissed back, still hopelessly struggling to break free.

Sephiroth smiled, and nibbled slightly on top edge of Cloud's ear. Hoping that was enough to calm his mate down, at least until Sephiroth got what he wanted. "Why do you resist me so much? Do you know what it means to have a handsome Demon lord fall so passionately in love with you?"

Cloud shuttered from the love the bite, but Cloud keened his neck away from Sephiroth, trying to push away pleasure the best he could. "F-first of all you just popped up and claimed me as yours, and then announce that we're getting married, but you don't a thing about me, and I don't know a thing about you!"

Sephiroth gave Cloud a pathetic look of hurt that made Cloud regret saying anything at all. "You don't believe love at first sight…?"

"W-well…I…"

"You accepted me invitation battle me, knowing that you would lose your freedom if you lost. So actually," Sephiroth leaned forward, biting down hard on the sensitive flesh on Cloud's neck, earning a pain filled scream from Cloud. A slim line of warm blood rolled down from Sephiroth's mouth to Cloud's chest, making Cloud cringe up in pain. "I officially own you." Sephiroth continued as he unlatched his teeth from Cloud. He stared at the bite until it finally formed a black circular pattern on top of the bite, giving Sephiroth a reason to smile deviously to himself.

"WHY THE F-FUCK DID YOU BITE ME?" Cloud stuttered from the unexpected bite,

"I marked you as my mate," Sephiroth said proudly as he let Cloud go, "That black mark on your neck is a symbol of my ownership."

"YOU WHAT?" Cloud screamed as he scurried off to the edge of the bed, trying to get far away from Sephiroth as possible.

"That mark is like a contract, if you screw around with someone else the mark will disappear."

"YOU'RE KEEPING TRACK OF ME? YOU ASSHOLE!" Cloud yelled before jumping on Sephiroth, hoping to strangle the life out of him.

"I don't think so, my little uke." Sephiroth said deviously as he grabbed Cloud's thin wrists, pushing Cloud down against the bed. "You just lost to me again."

"Let me go now!" Cloud demanded his face beet red from embarrassment.

"Ha! You are in no position to order me around…" Sephiroth hovered over Cloud, pushing his face closer to Cloud's, making him turn his head to the side. "…Especially since you're such a beautiful blonde in a defenseless position." Sephiroth chuckled before he slipped his hand into Cloud's nightshirt.

"P-please stop!" Cloud said struggling desperately to hide the pleasure in his voice,

"Are you begging?"

"Sephiroth," Cloud looked up at Sephiroth with saddening sapphire eyes, "Please let me go…"

Sephiroth gave Cloud a surprised look, before getting up off of Cloud. "…Alright, but only because you asked sooo nicely."

"…"

"I won't be here tonight, so you'll have to settle sleeping by yourself again," Sephiroth smiled back at Cloud. "Don't fret, I'll be here a lot more often **after** we get married."

And with that Sephiroth left the room, leaving Cloud alone once again. The worst part was that Cloud found himself missing Sephiroth's touch.

"D-do I really…love him?" Cloud said as he clutched his heart, hoping to strangle the feelings his heart felt.

"No I don't love him. He only wants me for sex-" Cloud stopped himself. That's not true is it? Damn…why is that man so confusing?

"Why is love so confusing?" Cloud mumbled as he buried his head in his knees, trying to fall asleep to drown out the painful thoughts. "Does he love me?"


End file.
